


Kiss

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, kiss, my friend drew me a picture so I wrote a fic for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozpin is trying to relax and a certain ginger isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

What an odd day this was, Professor Ozpin thought to himself as he stared out the window of the high tower, overlooking the campus. He was tired, too much was going on nowadays. So much to do, so much to think about. The students were restless, wanting to know more and more. He needed a little but of time to relax, but he just couldn't find any. 

The grey-haired man sighed. His day was only more stressful with a certain man standing next to him, bothering him. Somehow the ginger had slipped into the school entirely undetected, just to see him. He was doing his best to ignore them, but it was quite the challenge. He started off stressed, then irritated, then annoyed, and now he was ready to give up and shove him if he had to.

"Roman..." The ginger just smirked up at him. Ozpin brought his coffee to his lips, taking a slow sip.

"C'mon Ozi~" The shorter said, using his white cane to hook his green scarf and tug it down towards him, trying to pull him closer, "Gimme a kiss."

"Stop." He continued to sip his coffee.

Roman chuckled. "Not until you give me some lovin'."

"No," the headmaster replied simply. Obviously the ginger did not want to listen to him. He tugged more with his cane, and switched hands so he could pull Ozpin's wrist away, preventing him from drinking. The headmaster glared at him as their lips connected. 

Torchwick tasted faintly of tobacco. His green eyes were closed, trying to get him to join in on a passionate kiss. He refused to do so stubbornly. His free hand lingered in the air. He considered pushing the ginger away. Instead, he tried to pull back, but Roman kept a firm grip on his cane and tugged him again when he tried, irritated that the kiss had broken for a second. 

Ozpin succumbed to it, realizing this could be his small moment of relaxation. A quick moment to forget about his troubles in the form of a kiss.

And hey, besides, Roman was a good kisser.


End file.
